


Darling

by DarthAbby



Series: Might Fuck Around & Create A Found Family Later, IDK [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: The Hunnicutts have ways to enjoy each other, even from the other side of the world.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt, B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: Might Fuck Around & Create A Found Family Later, IDK [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692052
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Darling Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 4 years since I last inflicted any of my smut on the world, and I'm really coming back with a bang (pun fully intended). Enjoy what was supposed to be a simple masturbation fic and rapidly turned into a long-distance threesome with a side of "BJ loves eating out Peg in semi-public spaces."

_Darling Peggy,_

Peg shivered as she read the first two words of BJ's most recent letter. She was glad she had already put Erin to bed - BJ only addressed his letters like that when he had something specific on his mind.

She read the real letter first - several pages of his usual good humor, quiet admissions of how things in the OR got to him, questions about her and Erin, and his longing for home.

He had only written on one side of each page, and Peg felt a thrill go down her spine as she held up the first page to the bedside lamp, biting her lip in sweet anticipation as the heat made the first words start to appear.

It had started a joke. When they had first been dating, BJ had written her little notes in ‘invisible ink’ (milk on white paper) to drive his fellow pre-med students and her roommates crazy - harmless little things, about how pretty her eyes were, or how much she made him laugh. Things had gotten a little spicier during their engagement - he’d give her flowers wrapped in paper that had some _interesting_ suggestions written on it, if you knew how to look. 

His third letter to her after arriving in Korea had started with _‘Darling Peggy’_ and a sly reminder of the flowers he had given her during their engagement. When she had carefully ironed the letter, a small note had appeared under his signature, plainly stating how much he missed her warmth in bed.

She’d gotten the idea after that.

With the first page fully revealed, Peg laid the second page overtop of the lamp shade and settled comfortably into bed with a grin.

_Hawk has long, nimble fingers. I’m sure you’d love them as much as I do. Certainly the best view over here is when I can watch him open himself up leisurely, when we’re alone and have all the time in the world to enjoy it._

Peg bit her lip and sucked in a breath of air. BJ never wasted time with _these_ letters.

_He’d probably say different, but I can’t tell you what my own face looks like when the roles are reversed._

She groaned. _She_ knew what BJ’s face looked like when he was being stretched open, and it was delicious - the way his mouth opened just a little as his head dropped back, just _begging_ for someone to nibble on his throat and draw those wonderful little sounds from him.

Peg pressed her thighs together and continued to read.

_He’s a tease. Almost as bad as you are. He loves winding me up. I love being wound up. Makes everything so much more intense. _

Oh, she was well aware of how much fun BJ was when he was on-edge, how his legs would tremble and his voice would catch and his fingers would press small bruises into her hips when she finally sank onto his cock…

Another shiver ran through her, and one hand drifted to her breast.

_For as much as he teases me, though, he’s even easier. The lightest touch, with the right grin, and he’ll be pinning me against the shelves in Supply in ten minutes or less._

_We’ve recreated my favorite hospital Christmas party memory many times._

Peg sucked in a breath and pinched her nipple, closing her eyes for a moment as she remembered an empty office, the rush of watching BJ disappear under her skirt with a wicked grin, the back of her head hitting the wall hard enough that she gave herself a small lump.

The image of BJ on his knees for Hawkeye, or of Hawkeye kneeling in front of BJ… She moaned as her imagination created a tableau of herself, spread out on the bed, BJ buried between her thighs, turned on his side so that Hawk could find a spot between his…

She pinched her nipple again, enjoying the sting, and opened her eyes to read on.

_I bet you’re touching yourself, aren’t you?_

He knew her so well.

She reached for the second page, putting the third on the lamp to warm.

_I can’t wait to introduce you and Hawk. The two of you together will constantly be driving me to distraction in the best possible way. I’d love to kiss you senseless while pressing you against him._

Oh, she’d love that, too. BJ rarely got rough with her, but when he did, it was thrilling. She always ached with need when he would push her up against a wall - pushing her up against _Hawkeye,_ who had a mouth and hands of his own to put to use, was a dizzying thought.

Her hand skated lower, thumb brushing against the bottom swell of her breasts, pinky running over the hem of her panties.

_Can you imagine it, Peg? The two of us, pressing against you from both sides._

Oh, could she ever. She could almost feel the heat of them surrounding her, feel the length of two hard cocks, one against her back, the other against her stomach. She could imagine the pinpricks of heat as they dropped kisses along her shoulders and collarbone, the scrape of unshaven cheeks as they leaned forward to kiss each other, trapping her between them.

Her hand slipped down and cupped herself through her underwear. She ground into her palm, panting slightly, and kept reading.

_Or maybe you'd just want to watch. We would happily put on a show for you._

_Hawk's so pretty when he has my dick in his mouth._

She could feel wetness soaking through her panties, shoved them down with one hand.

Her fingers brushed against her clit and she gasped, letting them slip down further to spread the wetness of her arousal around.

_He has an amazing mouth. I would love to watch you fall apart while sitting on his face. Watch him get you open and wet and needy before one of us fills you._

Peg's head tossed back as she rubbed circles on her clit, the image BJ presented making her whine in need.

She panted heavily, slid one finger in and let herself bask in the sensation for a moment before continuing to read.

_Do you remember that night you tied a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue?_

She did, _vividly._ She had shown her party trick to BJ when they got milkshakes after a movie.

They had made a detour to a dark parking lot after that, and it hadn't been the first time they touched each other, but it _was_ the first time BJ had licked her senseless. When he did finally drive her back home, he had needed to help her walk to the door since her legs had been jelly.

_Hawk can do that, too._

The implications of those five words sent a wave of heat through her body. Her thumb increased speed on her clit and she slipped a second finger inside.

_I've gotten off several times in the showers, imagining the three of us together. Hawk inside me, while I'm inside you._

She groaned and her hips rolled faster to meet her hand.

_Hawk on his back, you on his face, while I ride him._

Peg scissored her fingers and shuddered, enjoying the stretch. 

_And I'm not opposed to swapping places with him, either. Any combination is surely a good time._

All of the options presented made her head swim with arousal as her hand moved faster, chasing the warmth that burned low in her gut. 

"BJ," she gasped as she added a third finger. "Oh, god, BJ!"

The letter fell from her hand and fluttered to the floor, but she didn't notice. Her free hand went to her breast, rolling her nipple and running her nails against sensitive skin as she climbed ever higher.

Her thumb pressed insistently against her clit and she whimpered. "Hawkeye!"

As soon as the name passed her lips, she realized what it was, and that she had never said it before when enjoying BJ's secret letters. It sent a thrill through her - just enough to push her over the edge.

Peg didn't call out either name as her orgasm rolled over her, just a long moan of satisfaction as her toes curled.

She relaxed bonelessly against the mattress, breathing hard. It took several minutes to come back to herself enough that she could make it to the bathroom to clean up.

When she returned, she noticed more writing on the third page, waiting on top of the lamp. BJ had already wrung one orgasm out of her in just two pages, what could the third contain?

Peg picked up the second page from where it had fallen onto the floor and set it on the bedside table with the first before retrieving the last page.

It wasn't writing at all. It was a small drawing - a square containing three figures. It wasn't very detailed, but she got the intent behind it. A bed, where two men held hands over a woman and pressed kisses to her cheeks. Several little hearts had been added around the scene.

She smiled and gently hugged the paper. "I miss you, too. Both of you."

It was late, but instead of falling into bed, Peg made her way back down to the kitchen, sitting down at the table with a pen, several sheets of paper, a small bowl of milk, and a few cotton swabs.

_Darling BJ,_


	2. Darling BJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peg writes a response to BJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch2 is finally here!!!! There may be a ch3 in the future, but for now I'm going to leave this as complete until i make up my mind.
> 
> The torn shirt Hawkeye references is from my other fic, [Plan B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058742). Check it out if you want more smutty Hunnihawk goodness!

_Darling BJ,_

He raised an eyebrow at the opening. Did that mean what he thought it did?

Peg had never written him a secret letter in return to his own - he, Hawk, and Charles practically lived in each other's pockets, not to mention the rest of the camp barging into the Swamp at all hours of the day. If anyone got even a _whiff_ of something more salacious than Hawkeye's nudie mags, the entire 4077th would know about it within the hour. He had told her not to worry about responding to him in kind, for the sake of privacy, and she had agreed with her silence.

No longer, it seemed.

The visible letter was fairly standard - she spoke of their friends and family, of taking Erin on a picnic to the Stinson Beach property, and the general news of Mill Valley. BJ chuckled a little when he got to the last page and discovered a shopping list - Peg must have accidentally grabbed it while putting the letter in the envelope.

All of the pages were only one-sided.

He reached the end of the letter, eyes lingering on the 'love' above Peg's signature for a moment before glancing around the Swamp. Charles was on shift in post-op and Hawk was in the showers, meaning that BJ had a rare moment of relative privacy. 

He flicked on the reading light above his bunk and held up the corner of the first page to the bulb. 

Words started to appear, and he grinned.

"Mrs. Hunnicutt, you are a rare woman," he muttered, carefully moving the page around to evenly heat it and reveal the whole message.

_You were right. I was touching myself._

He wondered briefly if perhaps he should wait until it was night to read this, but the current emptiness of the Swamp was such a gift that he kept going.

_Everything you wrote about Hawk, the way he touches you and you touch him… it's tantalizing. I can't wait to meet him, to have you both home._

What did he ever do to deserve such an amazing woman, who not only loved him, but could open her heart to love Hawkeye as well? It was simply incredible.

_Your suggestions set my head spinning. I'm already planning on trying all of them as soon as the two of you are back - and I have a few of my own that I'll save for then, too. Think of it as a welcome home present._

BJ chuckled, low in his throat. The last time Peg had suggested something as a 'gift,' he had ended up coming so hard that he had passed out on the spot.

She had the _best_ suggestions.

_I had such a good time reading your last letter, I thought I might return the favor, in a way._

_Sorry, BJ. The next three pages are for Hawk's eyes only._

He sucked in a sharp breath.

He needed to find Hawkeye, explain how to reveal the invisible ink, and then hope that Hawk was a fast reader, because whatever Peg had planned, he was _certain_ it was going to be good.

* * *

They went to the abandoned Quonset hut out past the edge of camp. 

Peg's letter had arrived four days earlier and BJ had been on tenderhooks ever since handing it over to Hawkeye with a hurried explanation. He _knew_ Hawk had read it that night, because he had seen him sitting in his cot with it, reading through whatever dirty suggestions Peg had jotted down with an impressively neutral expression.

And there hadn't been a single _mention_ of it since.

Not so much as a kiss, either. BJ was half out of his mind with the aching need for Hawk's intimate company, and the other half was worried sick that somehow, the entire thing was going up in smoke and he was about to lose both Peg _and_ Hawkeye.

* * *

_Hawkeye - one of my favorite games to play with BJ is the waiting game. You simply do nothing, letting him work himself into a frenzy for you, and it makes returning to him that much sweeter for both of you._

* * *

When Hawk suggested a stroll, then led him to the hut, BJ felt certain he was about to be told in relative privacy that Hawk felt this little charade had gone on long enough, and he was cutting things off with BJ because his wife was just too damn wild.

Instead, Hawk shut the door with a snap and pushed BJ roughly into the chair in the middle of the room, straddling his lap. BJ's heart leaped, and then galloped, because now he recognized the game for what it was and could finally see Peg's handiwork in it.

Whatever was in BJ's eyes, Hawkeye grinned at it, leaning in for a kiss that had BJ wanting more.

"She's brilliant, you know that?"

"I've always known that," BJ smirked. "Why do you think I married her?"

"Well, I can't say you have a type, but I think I do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Bossy blondes." He carded his fingers through BJ's hair with a grin. "But tonight, Peg gave _me_ the reins."

* * *

_He likes feeling needed, feeling useful. So use him._

_Take him apart slowly and tell him how good it makes you feel, how much you adore him, how beautiful he is._

_Or, if you don't have time for that… tell him that he's the perfect little slut._

* * *

"Yeah? And what'd she tell you when she handed them over?"

He gripped BJ's hair and tugged, drawing a low moan. 

"Step-by-step instructions on how to turn one BJ Hunnicutt into a happy, drooling mess."

BJ shivered, eyes falling closed.

Peg had the absolutely, positively, unequivocally _best_ suggestions.

* * *

_You might have found it already, but on the off chance you haven't, I'm going to let you in on a secret about BJ: there's a particular spot on his neck, just below his left ear. I'm sure there's a proper medical name for it, but I call it BJ's Button._

_You'll know when you find it because he'll go limp and make an absolutely delicious noise._

* * *

Hawk leaned in and mouthed at BJ's neck. He tilted his head back, giving Hawk more access, and sighed happily.

BJ felt Hawk smirk against his skin, but didn't ponder it for long, because suddenly Hawk's tongue found _that spot_ under his ear.

He relaxed completely, surrendering to Hawkeye's ministrations, and a high-pitched noise escaped his throat.

Hawk chuckled quietly. "Your wife was very detailed."

BJ whimpered a little as Hawk returned to _that spot_ to suck a bruise into his skin.

"And I plan to follow her letter to the, well, _letter."_

* * *

_Since I can't be there to run the show in person, I'll need you to follow my directions. Trust me, both of you will enjoy it immensely._

_First, bind his hands._

* * *

BJ was only distantly aware that Hawkeye was doing something with his hands - his brain was mush with Hawk's mouth on his neck. And when Hawk pulled away, his higher thinking didn't kick back in until he tried to reach for Hawk and was unable to move his arms more than a few inches.

He frowned and tugged, and Hawk laughed softly.

"Like I said, she was _very_ detailed. I had no idea you liked to be tied up, Beej. I would have indulged you before if you had told me."

BJ's mouth dropped open a little, and then he licked his lips as the feel of the soft material wrapped purposefully around his wrists finally got to his brain. 

He tried to say Hawkeye's name, but all that came out was a groan.

"Now, I don't know much about this stuff, but I do know you need to talk to me, Beej. Red for stop and green for go, okay? What's your color?"

He swallowed a couple of times, trying to remember how to form words. "Green," he finally managed in a hoarse voice. "Green, _green,_ so _fucking_ green."

Hawk grinned and leaned down to kiss him deeply.

* * *

_We use colors to determine how comfortable we are when we do these things. Red = stop. Green = go. Like a traffic light._

_He doesn't like being hit… but he does enjoy bruises._

* * *

Hawkeye gripped him tightly, fingers pressing so hard into BJ's side that they were sure to leave bruises. He arched up at the thought of having visible marks in the shape of Hawk's hands for days afterwards, of being able to revisit this moment in aching detail by pressing his own fingers against the bruises.

The roll of his hips brought friction to the tent in his pants, rubbing up against Hawkeye's ass, and they both moaned into each other's mouths.

BJ continued the movement, chasing his release and ignoring the burn in his shoulders as he panted into Hawk's mouth.

"Easy, Beej," he said, pulling back a little. He was breathing heavily. _"Damn._ Okay. Hold it together. I'm still working through Peg's letter."

* * *

_Cover his eyes, then cover him in kisses. It drives him wild, not knowing where the next touch will be._

* * *

Hawk ducked back in for one more kiss, and as he broke away, BJ tried to chase him with a whine. Hawkeye laughed breathlessly.

"She was right. This is driving you crazy, isn't it?" He got off BJ's lap completely, which was _not_ allowed.

"Hey - no -"

"Shhh," Hawk assured him, carding his fingers through BJ's hair. "I'm not going far. Two seconds, okay?"

BJ pouted, but didn't protest as Hawkeye stepped away. 

It was worth it when Hawk returned, coming up behind BJ and draping a soft strip of fabric over his eyes. He grew even harder as he felt Hawk tying a neat knot at the back of his head.

 _"Oooooh,_ I love you, I love you," he panted. "I love both of you. Peg is a fucking _genius."_

"I think that's supposed to be my line," Hawk murmured, right next to BJ's ear and causing him to shiver.

He pressed a chaste kiss to BJ's jaw. "You're _gorgeous,_ you know."

One hand came up, caressing BJ's chest through his shirt, tweaking his nipples and winding one finger through the chain of his dog tags. He yanked down at the same moment his teeth scraped against BJ's neck.

 _"Fuck,_ Hawk," he groaned.

"Absolutely stunning," he murmured. The hair on the back of BJ's neck raised as he heard the _snick_ of scissors.

"Wha-" BJ cut himself off with a gasp as he felt the chill metal against his stomach, slipping underneath the hem of his shirt.

"You recently ruined one of my shirts," Hawk said conversationally. BJ's hips twitched at the memory - the darkness, the storm, the feel of fabric giving beneath his hands. "I figured it was time to repay the favor."

"You said you didn't mind," BJ panted.

"Mm, and I don't. But turnabout is still fair play."

The scissors sliced through his shirt easily. Hawk took his time, carefully cutting from the hem to the collar, occasionally dropping kisses onto the skin he revealed.

BJ was a writhing mess by the time Hawk made his way back to his mouth, and the kiss BJ was rewarded with was absolutely _filthy._ He strained against the fabric around his wrists, arching upwards and seeking more.

"Color?"

"Green," BJ panted. "Oh, god, Hawkeye, greener than the fucking Army. _Please."_

He sounded _wrecked,_ even to his own ears.

* * *

_Put his mouth to use, however you'd like. He loves it._

* * *

BJ opened his mouth at a light touch against his lips, and was given two fingers. He sucked and licked at them, trying to focus on that instead of the uncomfortable feel of his cock still trapped in his pants.

He worked over Hawk's fingers, pulling out every trick he knew, relishing the groans that started dropping from Hawk's lips. Soon, breathy gasps joined the mix - were his fingers really that sensitive? Seemed unlikely, so what was he -

The fingers were abruptly removed from BJ's mouth. He tried to chase them with his tongue, seeking blindly, but Hawk was suddenly fumbling around by BJ's zip and that was _much_ more promising.

"Hawk," he rasped, bucking upwards.

"Easy, Beej," he murmured, finally getting a hand on BJ's cock.

He whined, head thrown back at the cool touch. Two of the fingers on him were already slick, and more precome leaked out as he realized Hawk was using the hand that had so recently been in BJ's mouth on his own dick.

_"Hawk."_

"I know," he soothed, and then he was climbing back onto BJ's lap and oh - _oh - !_

So _that's_ what he had been up to.

BJ groaned, head dropping back limply as Hawk lined up his cock and sank down onto it without preamble. He clearly wasn't the only one feeling worked up; Hawk hissed as he moved a little too rapidly, but didn't stop until he was fully seated on BJ.

He leaned in and mouthed lightly at the spot below BJ's left ear again, grinning when BJ twitched inside him.

* * *

_Take control, set the pace you want, and don't let him come until you want him to._

* * *

"You're so perfect, Beej," Hawk breathed as he started to move, riding BJ in a leisurely manner. "You fill me up so well."

BJ whined and tried to bucked upwards a little, but Hawkeye was fully in command of their pleasure.

"You're stunning," he whispered. "I have no idea what I did to trick you into loving me, but I'm so glad it worked. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Beej."

He rolled his hips forcefully, and they both moaned.

 _"Fuck,_ you're amazing," he panted.

"Hawk," BJ said, voice cracking a little in his need. "Hawk, _please."_

"Don't you _dare_ come until I say so."

He shuddered and groaned, nodding blindly.

* * *

_Above all, though… make sure he knows how loved he is. By both of us._

* * *

"Beej," Hawk panted as he picked up speed. "Beej, Beej, oh, god, Beej, love you, love you so much Beej!" He had one hand on BJ's shoulder, the other occasionally bumping BJ's stomach as he fisted his own cock.

 _"Hawk,"_ BJ groaned, leaning forward, searching. His lips landed on Hawk's bare shoulder and he bit down lightly, making Hawk gasp.

"Fuck, _fuck,_ Beej!" He picked up speed, hips moving erratically. "Come for me, come now!"

A couple more rolls of Hawk's hips and BJ was gone, crying out wordlessly as his orgasm rolled through him and Hawk clenched him tightly, riding his own wave.

They came back to themselves slowly, buzzing happily in the afterglow. BJ winced and Hawk grumbled a little as he stood up carefully from BJ's lap.

He freed BJ's hands, then pulled the blindfold off. "Hey."

"Hey," he smiled. "You good?"

"I'm amazing. You?"

"Fantastic," he chuckled softly. The bindings in Hawk's hands, he now saw, were the belts from their robes. "Thank you."

"Thank your wife," Hawk said, shaking his head with a smile. "And let her know that she's the only person I will ever willingly take orders from."

BJ laughed and shook his wrists out before grabbing Hawkeye and hauling him in for one more kiss.

"I love you, too," he said when they parted.

"Oh, good. That'd be pretty awkward, otherwise."

BJ laughed, rolled his eyes, and started mentally composing his next letter to Peg.

She was going to be thrilled that her letter had gone over so well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deleted Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398303) by [leecalmdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leecalmdown/pseuds/leecalmdown)




End file.
